


Bright Future

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Choking, Come Eating, Crying, Cutting, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Objectification, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Slut Shaming, Torture, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: It's always been Jisung and Felix, and they never needed anybody else. They still don't, but Felix begs Jisung to adopt this new pet.





	Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> so this is really by far the worst thing ive ever written. please look at the tags and take those warnings seriously, like im not joking around, i seriously urge you to not read this if any of it might upset you. so, just to remind you, here are the warnings again:
> 
> twin incest, past domestic abuse and sexual abuse, bullying, torture, rape, kidnapping. 
> 
> before you get extremely mad and upset at me, i want to remind you that this is fiction, and fiction exists precisely because you can't do this shit in real life. in real life, i in no way think that any of this is acceptable in any form whatsoever, and if you arent mature enough to understand the distinction between fiction and reality, PLEASE do not read this. 
> 
> lastly i'd like to thank my friends for egging me on while i write all of my horrible fics lol. wouldnt be here without you.

When did this all begin? Felix isn’t sure. His entire childhood is a blur to him, and he only knows a handful of facts about it. He doesn’t even know which ones are true facts and which ones are made up, conjured by some trauma or some delusions. Where does he even begin trying to explain anything? What events occurred for him to turn out this way?

See, Felix thinks that he might be messed up. He doesn’t usually think about it, because what good is it going to do? So what if he is? So what if he figures out why he is? It’s already too late, and there isn’t all that much that can be done about it. Or, what? Is he going to get sent to see a psychiatrist? He had already agreed with Jisung that if anything of the like were to occur, they’ll both just kill themselves.

Jisung is his fraternal twin brother, and if Felix thinks that he himself is messed up, then he doesn’t even know what to call Jisung. Chaotic? Maybe that’s a good word to describe him. Jisung is the type of person who’ll do whatever he wants, no matter how mean it is, no matter who tries to stop him. He’s got his way with words, knows how to manipulate people, knows how to lure them into a false sense of security, and then tear them down from the inside, when they’re most vulnerable.

Now, Felix is painting him out to be this cruel, heartless person, but he’s not. Jisung is sweet, considerate and caring. He takes care of Felix so well, does everything to make sure that he’s happy. When they were younger, their parents were very mean to them. Felix had never realized how truly awful they were, not until Jisung started standing up to them. Jisung told him that it wasn’t okay for parents to hurt them the way they did, for them to touch them in places he didn’t realize were supposed to be private.

And then, Jisung started showing him how those kinds of touches could feel good. Felix didn’t know what was right or what was wrong, though now he has a pretty good idea of the fact that everything about him and his twin is wrong. At the time, though, it just felt _good_. And, so, they kept doing it. Over and over again, and Felix didn’t see a reason to stop. He still doesn’t. He’s gathered enough information from the outside world to understand that this is incest, and that incest is disgusting, but why should anybody else decide that for him?

Jisung showed him genuine kindness and softness when the only thing he had been used to knowing was sickening, fake sweetness. Their parents would tell them that they loved them, but then do things that Felix still has trouble remembering, just because of how awful they were. Felix loves Jisung, more than anyone or anything else. He was there for him when nobody else was, and he makes him feel good, and makes him feel happy, and makes him feel comfortable. What he has with Jisung is more valuable to him than anything else, and he doesn’t think it’s disgusting.

Obviously, Jisung and Felix aren’t stupid. Well, maybe a bit, but they have some sense. It was easy for them to tell from early on that touching each other in the ways that they do was inappropriate, and it got them in trouble, so they learned to keep it to themselves. They learned to act, and to pretend. When people question them about their home life, they lie, and they’re very good at it. They’ve mastered the art of seeming normal.

That is, of course, not including all of the times that they make people cry, and scream, and hate them. Jisung started it, he thinks, but Felix always just goes along with it, so it doesn’t matter. In retrospect, looking back at all of the things they’ve done so far, Felix thinks there’s some sort of weird cycle of abuse going on. Like, their parents were shitty to them, so now they’re being shitty to other, weaker people. A part of Felix knows that it’s wrong, that it won’t solve anything or make them feel any better, but the high that he gets from it is insane. So much, that he almost understands why their parents did the things that they did.

At first, it started off with small things. Like, Jisung would steal toys from other kids or, later on, he’d start stealing money from them in middle school. Then, he’d start picking on smaller kids, laughing at them and calling them names. At first, Felix has to admit that he was kind of hesitant. He didn’t really know how to feel about any of it, and it did make him uncomfortable to know that Jisung was hurting them in a way that reminded him of his parents. But then, Felix doesn’t even really know when exactly he stopped caring, and started joining in.

The worst thing that they did so far, Felix remembers, was to this one guy named Minho. This was in high school, and Jisung told him that he thought there was an upperclassman who had caught feelings for him. Felix didn’t understand why Jisung was telling him this. Neither of them date anyone, because they just don’t need anybody else but each other. Usually, when anybody confesses to them, they apologize and say that their heart belongs to someone else, though they never specify who.

So, Felix didn’t understand why Jisung had to bring this Minho guy up. Not until he started understanding that Jisung wanted to hurt him. “Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to lure him in, and then when he gets all comfortable with me, we’ll tie him up and punish him,” Jisung had said.

“Punish him how? For what?” asked Felix, wanting to understand what was going through his brother’s mind. Jisung was hard to read, sometimes. But Felix always trusted him anyway.

“We’ll just beat him up a bit, enough to make him cry, and then we can play around with his body and see how much he can take. And, obviously he’s being punished for the fact that he thinks he can take me away from you.”

And so that’s what they did. Jisung invited Minho on what the elder would have probably thought to be a date, and then they tied him up, just like Jisung wanted, and tortured him. They’ve hurt people before, but this was really the first time that they actually tied anyone up and made them suffer for an extended amount of time. Felix doesn’t quite remember, but he thinks that Minho must have suffered for something like 4 hours.

They kicked him and stepped on his hands, and on his face, and then they cut his clothes off and took humiliating pictures of him. They left cuts all over his body with a pair of scissors, ones that Felix had stolen from his art class, and then they used those same scissors to ruin Minho’s hair. Jisung threatened Minho, said that if he were to tell anyone what happened, he would post the pictures that they took everywhere, and tell everyone that he’s gay and disgusting. He drilled into Minho’s mind, over and over again, that it was his fault that this was happening to him, that he should just accept his punishment.

And for around 4 hours, they just hurt him.  Over and over again, until Minho was nothing more than a bruised, bloody, crying mess on the floor, and until he was unconscious. But, as Felix said, Jisung isn’t completely heartless. They didn’t leave him in that state. That was mainly just because they would have had some serious explaining to do if their parents found Minho in their basement like that. So, they cleaned him up, then cleaned the floor up, then they took Minho outside, and left his unconscious body in some alley near their school.

And, whatever the weird brainwashing Jisung had performed on Minho was, it worked. Felix doesn’t know if Minho genuinely didn’t remember, or if he was too afraid to say anything, but neither Jisung nor Felix got into any kind of trouble. It was kind of shocking, to Felix, knowing that it was so easy to get away with this kind of thing. Minho transferred to a different school afterwards, and that was that.

Besides that, it was all just casual bullying, and Jisung always made sure that the word about them never spread, always blackmailing their victims. So, they basically had a bunch of toys that they could use to take their frustrations out on. Felix is kind of amazed at how none of it has bit them in the ass yet, but Jisung doesn’t seem to care at all.

They’re in college now, and ever since their parents scraped up enough money to get rid of them and send them here, they haven’t been bullying as much. The consequences of getting caught would be much more severe, and Jisung seems to have calmed down a bit with his violent urges. Truthfully, Felix has to admit that he misses it a bit, but oh well. It was kind of like a fun bonding activity of sorts, to watch their victims break right in front of them, to see how worthless they could make them feel. Anything for them to feel more powerful.

Like, yeah, it’s messed up, _they’re_ messed up, but it’s fun.

So, even though Felix doesn’t know what exactly caused things to end up this way, they still are the way they are. It doesn’t matter. He loves Jisung, Jisung loves him, and they fuck every night, and everything is good.

 

 

 

“Felix, I missed you so bad,” Jisung says as he pushes him up against their living room wall. Felix grunts at the abruptness of the movement, Jisung wasn’t even in the apartment a minute ago, and now he’s already got his hands running all over Felix’s body.

“Jesus Christ,” is all Felix manages to say as his brother connects their lips, all sloppy and messy. Felix doesn’t know if Jisung is a good kisser or not, since he’s never kissed anyone else. He does know, however, that it feels good, but kind of gross. He’s learned to look past the gross aspect, though, because, really, everything about their relationship is gross.

Jisung ruts against him and Felix whines into his mouth. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but I’m just particularly horny. Been thinking about your body. Want to fuck you against the wall,” growls Jisung. Felix groans in response, and when Jisung latches his mouth onto his throat, he throws his head back and knocks it against the wall.

“Ouch,” he curses. “Jisung, you fucked me 10 hours ago before you left, what the hell,” he whines, but he’s definitely not protesting against the way Jisung is moving against him, then taking off his pants and shoving them down. When his underwear comes off, he hisses at how suddenly Jisung starts stroking him.

He’s used to this, though. Jisung will use him however he likes, whenever he likes, and Felix adores getting filled by him. He doesn’t know why, but he gets so easily intoxicated. Like, all Jisung has to do is to touch him, and Felix could get erect. It’s as if it’s some sort of programmed reaction.

Jisung doesn’t waste time undressing himself, pulling away from Felix, before he’s back again. This time, he lifts Felix against the wall, making his legs wrap around his waist. “Baby, so nice for me, so pliant. Do I need to prep you? Hm? Or have you been good?”

Felix let’s out a shaky breath and says, “No, I’ve been good.” Jisung’s referring to how Felix got fucked by him earlier in the day, and how Jisung shoved a plug in him after coming inside, forcing Felix to walk around with it. It’s still in him right now.

Jisung groans, arousal evident throughout his entire body. He reaches down underneath them, and starts toying with the plug inside of Felix, twisting and turning it, pulling it out a bit and then back in. He eventually pulls it out completely, dropping it to the floor, and Felix feels Jisung’s warm cum start to leak out, making his toes curl. “You’re letting your cum go to waste,” he whines.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up with a fresh load instead.” Jisung wastes no time in putting his length inside of him, and Felix yelps at how sudden it is. It doesn’t particularly hurt, it just took him by surprise.

His twin swivels his hips inside of him, getting used to the feeling, and Felix whines impatiently. Jisung leans down to kiss underneath his ear, and his breath sends shivers down Felix’s spine. “You’re so warm, Lix. It always feels so much better to actually be inside of you, rather than just imagining it. I swear that your body was made to take my cock. That’s why we were made at the same time.”

With that, Jisung finally pulls out and thrusts back in, and Felix hears the squelching of the cum that was previously sitting inside of him. Jisung loves doing this kind of thing, loves making sure that Felix carries around as much of him as possible.

“I’m gonna pump you full again, gonna make you pregnant. You’re gonna carry our fucked up children, how does that sound?” he says, fucking into Felix at a slow but firm pace.

“Sounds so good. I want you so bad, want everything you have to give me. I want to live on your cock, want my stomach to be full of your cum. I don’t need anything else, I can live off of it,” he replies, knowing how much his brother loves hearing this kind of thing, and wanting to please him. Felix tries grinding down on his dick, trying to fuck himself harder on it. Jisung holds him in place, though, not letting Felix have any control.

“You’re so fucking needy, shit. I already fucked you once today, and now your hole is already sucking me right back in. How desperate are you for my cum?” He slows down a bit, and it’s extremely frustrating, because Jisung likes to draw things out, while Felix wants to cum as many times as possible within the shortest amount of time.

“I’m so desperate, Jisung, please. I want to carry around all of your cum, I want you to impregnate me, fill me up in every fucking way possible. Please, please, please,” he begs. His nails are scratching against Jisung’s back, digging into him and urging him to push up into Felix.

After a moment of consideration, Jisung growls and bites onto Felix’s shoulder, then starts pounding into him. Felix can’t help the moans slipping out of his mouth, it’s entirely out of his control. He’s being so loud that he’s pretty sure the neighbours must hear him. He doesn’t care, though. Why would he? The only thing he cares about is Jisung.

Eventually, Jisung probably gets tired of holding him up, so he roughly shoves Felix’s legs down, and turns him around so that he’s facing the wall. He tangles a hand in Felix’s hair and presses his cheek against the wall, and then he uses his other hand to lift one of his legs up, just so that he can reach deep when he thrusts in. The new position makes Felix moan even harder, and now he can feel the old cum running down his leg. The sensation is uncomfortable, and it tickles, but he quickly forgets about it when Jisung starts hitting his prostate.

“Fuck,” he curses, eyes losing focus, mouth opening, and maybe he’s drooling. “Your cock feels so good, Sungie. So, so good,” he praises, and Jisung groans in response.

With how Felix is pushed right up against the wall, his dick his being pressed into it as well. Felix figures out that he can get himself off by rutting himself against it, so that’s what he starts doing. It’s kind of cold, and he’d prefer to have Jisung’s hand, or his mouth, but it’ll have to do.

“Felix, I’m gonna cum soon,” announces Jisung, through his groans and heavy breathing. “You’re not gonna let a single drop of my cum go to waste, yeah? I want to knock you up, make sure everyone knows that you’re _mine_. You’re my slut, and my slut only. I’ll impregnate you as many times as I want.”

Felix moans at the words, and it’s really all it takes before he starts cumming, his stretched hole clenching around Jisung’s cock. He spills his seed all over the wall, and his body starts turning into jelly. The only thing holding him up is his twin, who starts slamming into him, making him whine in oversensitivity. Felix’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he has a hard time breathing as he struggles with the length inside of him, coupled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Soon, Jisung shoots his load right into him, and Felix moans at the warmth. He tries to fuck himself down on Jisung’s dick, just so that he can milk him as much as possible. Then, Jisung buries himself to the hilt, and stays there, pressing Felix upright against the wall, and leaving kisses all over the expanse of his shoulders.

“Baby,” he coos. “You did so well. Lie down so that I can put your plug back in.” Jisung slips out and allows Felix to slump down on the ground. He lies down and angles his hips up to minimize the spilling, and Jisung scoops some of the cum back up with the plug he picked off of the ground, before showing it into his brother.

They both catch their breath, and Jisung starts running a comforting hand through Felix’s hair. He eventually picks him up and lies him down on the couch, before pressing a kiss onto his forehead. He pulls away and goes to do something, and Felix lies there, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing.

Yeah, it’s probably messed up how much he enjoys having Jisung’s cum plugged inside of him. And he can’t wait to receive more, over and over and over again. This is all he knows, this is all he needs, and this is all he wants.

 

 

 

Truthfully, despite all of the trouble that Felix enjoys causing in his life, he isn’t that big of a fan of change. He likes routine, and right now, he doesn’t need his routine to get ruined. He goes to his classes, does his homework, then he gets fucked by Jisung. That’s pretty much how all of his days go, and he’s pretty content with it, thank you very much.

That’s why, when one of his classmates asks him out for coffee, Felix is immediately repulsed by the idea. The guy’s name is Hyunjin, and they barely even know each other. They just talk in class, but that’s it. Felix has no idea why Hyunjin wants to talk to him _outside_ of class. Maybe he’s just trying to be friendly. Felix wouldn’t know, he’s never had all that many friends. People usually stayed away from his brother and him, since they were considered to be weirdos. He guesses that their reputation hadn’t followed them to college, which explains why Hyunjin is trying to befriend him.

Hyunjin seems to notice the hesitation on Felix’s face and says, “It’s totally okay if you don’t want to. You’re probably busy with assignments and stuff. Maybe another time?”

“Uh, yeah. Probably another time,” replies Felix, and he gives Hyunjin his most sincere looking smile possible, and the other seems to be content with that.

When he gets home, he tells Jisung about the encounter. Jisung just hums and tells Felix that he should probably just go for that coffee. “You don’t want people to start suspecting that something’s off. Just be nice to him, but don’t let him get too close.”

Felix groans, because he’d rather not have his routine disrupted, and he doesn’t want to start using up all of his energy on acting again, but if Jisung thinks it’s best, then so be it.

So, next time he’s in class, Felix tells Hyunjin that he’d love to go for some coffee. The taller boy seems to be elated at the response, and tells him that he knows this very cute coffee shop not too far from campus. They head there after class, and Felix does have to admit that the shop is very cute. He’d love to come here with Jisung, sometime.

Felix learns that Hyunjin is a dance major, and Felx honestly envies him. Their parents only agreed to send them to college if they chose to study something ‘practical.’ In all honesty, Felix just wants to drop out and spend the rest of his life in bed, sleeping, but things aren’t so simple.

He also learns that Hyunjin is his age, and that they have similar interests. Felix thinks that he’s actually kind of charming, and maybe if this were a different timeline, one where he isn’t so fucked up, he’d like to go on dates with this guy.

He doesn’t share all that much information about himself. Just tells him where he comes from, and that he has a twin. He does talk about their common interests though, and Hyunjin smiles sweetly through everything that he has to say. Felix has to admit. It feels refreshing to be able to talk to someone like this.

They go out again a couple of times, and Felix starts telling his brother about his new friend. One day, though, Jisung abruptly cuts him off.

“Felix,” he says sternly. “I didn’t want to say this, but I really think this Hyunjin guy has a crush on you.”

Does he? Felix has no idea. The only way he would know is if Hyunjin himself decided to tell him, but that hasn’t happened yet. Sure, Hyunjin compliments him and laughs at all of his jokes, and he tries to spend as much time with Felix as possible, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he has a crush, right? God, it’s times like these that Felix wishes he was brought up normally. He hates being blind to social cues.

“What do I do about it?” asks Felix, needing his twin’s guidance. Jisung has always been better at navigating through people and society.

“Just tell him you already have a boyfriend.”

And, so, the next time they meet, Felix does his best to try to drop hints about it, but Hyunjin doesn’t relent. He still gives Felix light touches and winks and yeah, okay, Felix definitely thinks that he’s flirting with him, and he doesn’t know how to make it stop.

Felix isn’t gonna lie, though, he adores the attention. Hyunjin is objectively attractive, and Felix never really had anybody pay attention to him like this. He kind of doesn’t want to deny him. Plus, Hyunjin is sweet and cute and, ugh.

So, he asks Jisung about it. “Can we keep him?” he pleads, and Jisung laughs.

“Keep him? Like a pet?” he asks, raising a brow, highly amused. Felix pouts and nods at him, giving him his cutest puppy dog eyes. “Wow, Felix, I thought we were going to leave our life of sadism behind.”

“But, he’s so cute… Jisung, please,” he whines, and Jisung just giggles.

“Okay.”

It’s been a while, and they’re a bit rusty, but they manage to devise a plan. Luring Hyunjin to Felix’s apartment is the easiest thing ever. Hyunjin agreed to come over, very enthusiastically, and the next thing he knows when he steps in, he’s getting knocked over the head.

Felix watches his body fall limp to the ground in front of him, and he watches Jisung smirk above Hyunjin. “So this is him, huh. He’s really cute, wow. I like him.”

“Right? Now you see why I want to keep him…”

They drag Hyunjin into Felix’s room, because that’s where they’re going to keep him. Felix doesn’t even really use that room anyway, it’s just to pretend that he doesn’t sleep with his brother, in case anyone asks.

They place him on the bed, cuff his hands behind his back, and chain one of his feet to one of the bedposts. They want him to have a little bit of freedom, after all, but they don’t want him to escape. Besides, Felix is pretty sure that Jisung will be able to chain Hyunjin down mentally.

They leave him there like that, locked in the room, and wait for him to wake up.

“How are we going to go about this?” asks Felix, sitting on the couch and playing on his phone.

“Let’s just straight up tell him how it is. He won’t even be able to believe any of it either way. It’ll be fun to try watching him wrap his tiny mind around it,” replies Jisung, sipping on some coffee.

Two hours later, they hear noise coming from Felix’s room, and they make eye contact before heading toward the door and pressing their ears against it. They can hear Hyunjin struggling and cursing, and Jisung tells Felix to stay there, while he goes in first.

“Hi, Hyunjin,” he hears Jisung say cheerily, as he closes the door behind him.

“What the fuck?” he hears Hyunjin say. “Who are you? What is this?” he asks, worry evident in his voice. Felix loves the sound of it.

“Oh, I’m your new owner,” states Jisung plainly, and Felix hears him move closer to the bed. He then hears an abrupt movement, and Felix is dying to peek inside to see what’s going on.

“What the hell?” he hears Hyunjin ask, and Felix really just wants to see the look on his face.

“Jisung,” he whines through the door, “Can I please come in yet?”

He hears his twin sigh and say, “Sure, Lix, but you ruined it.”

Felix doesn’t waste any time stepping inside the room, and he watches Hyunjin’s expression turn from confusion to shock, then fear, then confusion again.

“Felix, what is this? What’s going on?” he asks, hands struggling against the cuffs, and Felix can’t help but giggle t how pathetic he looks.

“Welcome to my apartment. This is Jisung,” he points to his brother. “He’s my twin that I told you about. He’s also my boyfriend.”

Hyunjin’s face morphs into an expression of disbelief. “I’m sorry? What? What’s going on, oh my god.” He throws his head back against the bed. “I must be dreaming, Jesus, fuck.”

“No,” says Jisung. “This is reality now, so get used to it. Felix, should we have some fun with our new pet?” he asks and turns to his brother, who widens his eyes in excitement and claps his hands.

“Yes, what do you have in mind?” he replies, and goes up to Hyunjin, just so that he can observe him closer. Hyunjin looks at him, anxiety in his eyes, and Felix feels nothing. Nothing but amusement.

“I don’t know, let’s start by putting him in his place. Hey, Hyunjin,” he calls the boy on the bed, and Hyunjin looks over to him. “You’re our bitch now, got it? You’ll listen to us and be good, otherwise we’ll knock your brain out of your skull, got it?”

All Hyunjin can do is stare at him and shake his head no, then he looks over to Felix with pleading eyes, and all the other does is just shrug at him. “Please,” he whimpers. “If this is some messed up prank, it’s not funny. I’m going to get trauma from this.”

“Oh, you’re getting more than just trauma, Jinnie. You’re getting your whole mind rewired. Save yourself the trouble and pain, and just submit,” says Jisung casually. Hyunjin just closes his eyes and keeps shaking his head, then Jisung says, “Alright, Felix. Go sit behind him and hold him. Since you guys already know each other, I want to get to know him a bit.”

So, Felix does just that. He sits down behind the taller boy, then places him in between his legs, back pressed against Felix’s chest, arms linking with Hyunjin’s, holding him still. He can feel Hyunjin’s breathing like this, and, if he wanted to, he could probably feel the way Hyunjin’s heart is racing.

Jisung gets on the bed as well, and places his hands right on Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin tries to squirm away, but Felix has a firm grip on him. Then, Jisung’s hands start moving around, petting him gently, and he asks, “Does this feel good?”

“No,” Hyunjin spits, and Jisung smirks.

“Huh, that’s a shame. This is going to be the softest thing you’re gonna feel in a while.” And with that, he slaps Hyunjin’s face. Felix can feel the shock through Hyunjin’s body, and the way it stills. Hyunjin’s probably realizing that they’re not messing around.

Jisung slaps him again, just for good measure, and he feels Hyunjin start trembling in his grip. Then, Jisung stands up, and comes back with a pair of scissors, which he uses to start cutting Hyunjin’s shirt off. “You’re never gonna need this again, anyway,” he says.

“Please,” whines Hyunjin. “Please don’t do this to me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’m sorry.” Felix can hear the wetness in his voice, like he’s about to start crying.

“Your mistake was trying to come for my brother. He’s mine, and mine only. You stupid fucking whore.” Jisung roughly pulls Hyunjin’s hair, and Hyunjin yelps a bit.

After he finishes cutting Hyunjin’s shirt off, he immediately starts running a blade down the expanse of his chest, and Hyunjin hisses and attempts to push away, but he only pushes himself back into Felix, who holds him still. “It hurts, stop,” he begs, but Jisung’s expression doesn’t even change.

“Hey, Felix,” the twin calls. “We should carve stuff into his body. What should we write?”

“Oh!” exclaims Felix. “Write ‘Jisung hearts Felix forever,’ or something like that.” They both laugh at the idea, and then Jisung plunges the knife into Hyunjin’s skin, and Hyunjin writhes so hard, Felix actually struggles keeping him still.

“Stop, stop, stop,” he pleads, but Jisung just rolls his eyes. He takes a piece of the shirt that he cut off and shoves it into Hyunjin’s mouth to gag him, and Hyunjin’s thrashing just increases.

“Fuck,” Felix curses, “he’s stronger than he looks.”

“Guess we’ll just tie his limbs to the rest of the bedposts then. That sucks,” says Jisung. Then they do exactly that. It takes a bit of effort, and a lot of struggling, but Hyunjin ends up with his limbs spread out and chained. Jisung then resumes his carving, and Felix comes back with a knife, because now he can join in.

They litter his body with all sorts of words, surrounded by hearts. They write that he’s a whore, that he’s stupid, that all he wants is dick. Felix and Jisung declare their love for each other on his body, and Hyunjin starts crying from the pain around halfway through.

“Gross, he’s all bloody now,” states Felix, admiring their masterpiece, and loving the way Hyunjin’s chest heaves.

“I think it’s hot,” says Jisung, and he strokes himself through his pants. “Wow, we should, like, fuck him now.”

“Yes!” There’s no hesitation in Felix’s voice. He crawls over to Jisung, having to move above Hyunjin’s body, then he sits on his lap and kisses him.

They start grinding against each other, panting heavily into one another’s mouths, and Felix loves the fact that Hyunjin is watching them. It makes him feel all hot, all turned on.

“You want to show Hyunjinnie our little secret?” asks Jisung sweetly. Felix nods in response, and strips himself bare. He turns around, so that his ass is facing Hyunjin, and he spreads his cheeks with his hands, revealing the plug inside of him. Jisung grabs onto it and twists it, making Felix moan. “Felix carries my cum, almost always. He’s had it in him even when the two of you went on your little dates,” explains Jisung to Hyunjin, who only stares at the plug with wide eyes. “I’m sure you’d like to have a taste, right?”

Jisung makes Felix turn around, and he commands him to position himself right above Hyunjin’s face. “Is he going to eat your cum out of me?” asks Felix. When Jisung nods, Felix whines and says, “But, I don’t wanna share.”

Jisung coos, “Don’t worry baby, there’s plenty of my cum to go around. You just need to be cleaned up, and then I’ll give you some more.” He turns to Hyunjin, then says, “You better eat all of that cum out of him, or we’ll spend the next hour giving you more cuts.”

Hyunjin shivers and rolls his eyes back, and then Jisung takes the cloth out of his mouth. He coughs a bit, drooling falling to the side of his face and then he pleads, “Please, please. I don’t want to, please.”

“You have no choice, not unless you want to bleed out to death,” counters Jisung. So, Hyunjin shuts up and squeezes his eyes shut.

Felix reaches behind him and slowly takes the plug out, sighing at the emptiness. He then brings himself down on Hyunjin’s face, and at first Hyunjin refuses to move, refuses to breathe. Jisung notices the lack of motion, and slashes Hyunjin’s arm. “Do it.”

Hyunjin cries in pain and finally opens his mouth, making his tongue swipe across Felix’s entrance. Felix moans at the warmth and at the wetness, then presses himself against it. He starts rutting down against Hyunjin’s face, and Hyunjin seems to be struggling, unable to breathe, and it only drives Felix to ride him harder.

His erection grows, and he brings a hand down to start jacking himself off. Jisung just watches them, and encourages Felix. “Come on baby, you’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you, cleaning yourself up for me.”

Jisung undresses, and positions himself behind Felix, sitting down right on Hyunjin’s open wounds, making him squirm. He wraps an arm around Felix’s waist, and the other hand goes to swat his hand away from his length so that he can stroke it instead.

Felix presses back against Jisung’s chest, letting out soft whimpers as Jisung strokes him to his orgasm. Jisung catches the cum with his hand, and moves Felix off of Hyunjin’s face, so that he can bring the hand down to Hyunjin’s mouth. “Lick it off,” he commands.

Hyunjin blinks through his tears, then opens his mouth to take Jisung’s digits, licking them clean. “He’s being so good,” praises Felix, petting Hyunjin’s head. “I knew I liked him for a reason.”

“Yeah, I like him a lot. Actually, no. I like _it_ a lot. It’s gonna be such a cute pet,” Jisung says, moving himself off of Hyunjin. “Do you want to ride it? It seems like it desperately wanted to fuck you…”

Felix hums in contemplation for a second before he says, “Sure. Are you going to fill me up with your cum afterwards, though?”

Jisung hums in agreement, and he moves Felix to position him above Hyunjin’s cock, then pauses. “Oh, wait, Jinnie isn’t even hard yet. Looks like you’ll have to work it up a little before you can ride it.”

Felix sighs and spits into his hand, which he wraps around Hyunjin’s length. Hyunjin groans, and eventually starts hardening under Felix’s touch, though he still looks like he’s in pain. When Felix is satisfied enough, he lowers himself down on it, and he’s pleasantly surprised at how different it feels from Jisung’s cock. Hyunjin’s is longer, but Jisung’s is thicker. He sits down completely, moaning at the foreign feeling, at how it reaches deeper inside of him.

“How does it feel?” asks Jisung, encouragingly rubbing Felix’s back.

“It feels good,” slurs Felix, and then he brings himself up just to slam down again. He groans at the feeling of Hyunjin opening him up, again and again, and he starts eagerly bouncing on his cock, feeling his erection coming back to life.

“You look so cute, baby. I want Hyunjinnie to cum inside of you, and then I’ll fuck you too, and force you to carry both of our cum around. You’ll get pregnant and not even know who the baby belongs to, you dirty whore.” Jisung grabs onto Felix’s hair and slaps his face, watching the way Felix cries out and clenches around the dick inside of him. ”Do you want that?”

“Yes, yes, I want everything Sungie wants to give me. I’m a whore, a slut, I love being used,” moans Felix, grinding down on Hyunjin and grabbing onto the hand in his hair. “Please, Jisung.”

“You mindless fucking bitch. You can never think for yourself, huh? You always need me to tell you what to do. I took all of the brains when we were in the womb,” he insults, and Felix starts crying. It’s true, he’s really fucking stupid. The only thing he’s good for is getting fucked by Jisung. It hurts him to know that he can never be his own person.

Soon, he feels Hyunjin release inside of him, and he savors the warmth of it. Jisung notices and pulls Felix off, shoving him down on the bed next to Hyunjin. He spreads his legs open to watch Hyunjin’s come leak out, then he immediately pushes himself in, making Felix gasp.

“I wanted to say that I’m going to fuck your brains out, but you don’t even have any.” He punctuates his words with thrusts, and Felix yelps at the roughness of each one of them.

Jisung doesn’t usually get so mean and rough with him, only every once in a while. He figures that Hyunjin must have lit something inside of him, because Jisung is being especially cruel.

“Mom and dad always liked me better, that’s why they beat you worse than they’d beat me. If it weren’t for me, you’d be nothing.” The words cut Felix deep, and he starts sobbing. “Pathetic slut. If it weren’t for me, you’d be whoring yourself out right now, giving cheap blowjobs in the boys bathroom. Thank me.” He slaps Felix.

“Thank you,” Felix chokes out. “Thank you Jisung. I love you so much. I love you so, so much. More than anything else.” His whines get chopped off when Jisung presses a hand against his throat and pushes down. Felix struggles to breathe, and everything becomes too much for him. When Jisung lets go, Felix cums for the second time that evening, and it’s more intense than anything he’s ever experienced before. His eyes roll back and his mouth is open in a silent scream, body trembling, unable to deal with the force of his orgasm.

He’s too out of it to notice when Jisung reaches his orgasm. He just feels his dick being pulled out, and the plug being pushed in. Felix still can’t breathe, and his body is trembling.

He can’t do this, he can’t he can’t he can’t, He can’t he can’t he can’t.

He wants to die.

He hates who he is.

He hates Jisung.

He hates everything.

He wishes Jisung would have eaten his body in the womb.

 

 

 

Felix has a perfectly normal life. He lives in an apartment with his lover, and a wonderful pet. He's studying and has a bright future in front of him. All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO fucking sorry.
> 
> hey, if you made it this far i'd appreciate a comment or a kudos, and also thank you.


End file.
